Stranger
by Sends
Summary: Apa kau percaya tahyul? Kau harus percaya sebelum semuanya terlambat! "Sepertinya hanya kita yang dapat melihatnya, Killua". LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Stranger

Story by: Sends

Genre: Horror

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

"Killua ayo kita main kartu!" Pinta Gon sahabat Killua yang sedari tadi telah mengocok kartu yang tengah ia pegang. Killua hanya memutar matanya dengan bosan namun kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju. Gon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gon kemudian mulai membagikan kartu yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Gon, apa bermain kartu berdua itu seru? Maksudku, Lihat kartu-kartu yang ku pegang ini, Kebanyakan tahu!" Kesal Killua pada sahabatnya. Gon akhirnya mengambil kembali kartu yang di pegang oleh Killua dan kemudian membagikan ulang kartu tersebut. Hanya saja, kali ini, kartu tersebut di bagi menjadi tiga bagian. Seakan pemainnya berjumlah tiga orang.

"Lho, Gon? Kita cuma berdua, apa tidak salah?" Tanya Killua pada Gon. Gon hanya tersenyum.

"Begini, kalau hanya berdua, kartu milik lawan akan sangat mudah di tebak bukan? Tapi kalau di bagi tiga, kita jadi sulit menebak kartu lawan. Bagaimana?" Jelas Gon pada Killua. Killua hanya tersenyum senang tanda mengerti dan sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan permainan kartu ini. Setelah selesai membagikan kartu, Killua dan Gon segera merapikan kartu mereka. Melihat apakah kartu mereka cukup bagus untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Gon tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya menandakan bahwa kartunya tidak begitu bagus. Sebaliknya, Killua tampak tersenyum dengan puas.

"Kau harus siap untuk aku kalahkan, Gon" Ujar Killua yakin.

Permainan kemudian di mulai. Tampaknya tidak ada dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Semua tampak serius. Tidak terasa, hari sudah mulai sore. Langit sudah tampak kemerahan.

"Aku keluarkan kartu setanku, Gon. Kau pasti sudah tidak punya kartu lagi yang dapat mengalahkanku." Ucap Killua bangga. Ia tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun di lihatnya tumpukan kartu yang berada di hadapannya tersebut. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat kartu Setan lain di atas kartunya. Akhirnya dengan malas ia menyuruh Gon untuk menurunkan kartu lain.

"Keluarkan lagi kartu lainmu Gon."

"Ah maaf Killua, aku tidak dapat menantangmu lagi. Jadi keluarkan saja kartumu." Kata Gon sambil memasang tampang memelas andalannya. Killua tampak sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan Gon. Tapi ia tidak meghiraukan kejadian itu kemudian dengan senang hati menurunkan kartunya. 'Tidak masalah, dengan beni aku bisa cepat menang.' Pikir Killua.

"Killua, maaf aku ke toilet sebentar." Pinta Gon sambil berlalu dari Killua. Killua memperhatikan tangan Gon dan kemudian langsung merasa sebal.

"Hey! Aku tidak akan melihat kartu-kartumu!" Teriak Killua pada Gon. Gon hanya membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Killua. Suasana sepi kemudian membuat pemuda pemilik rambut jabrik tersebut merasa bosan. Ia kemudia mengambil kartu yang tidak 'bertuan' tersebut dan menghitung jumlahnya. "Satu, dua, tiga, ... Lho kenapa kurang satu lembar? Pasti Gon mengambil satu kartu dari sini. Dasar anak curang." Umpat Killua. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gon telah kembali dari toilet dan kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

"Aku menang! Yeaah! Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku, Gon!" Kata Killua senang. Ia kemudian merapikan seluruh kartu dan beranjak pulang. Gon hanya memasang raut sebal dan mengikuti Killua pulang.

"Padahal kau sudah curang tapi aku tetap bisa mengalahkanmu. Tampaknya kau memang bodoh ya Gon?" Kata Killua sambil menendang-nendang batu yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak curang Killua. Sungguh!" Jawab Gon yakin. Ia memang anak baik dan polos. Sangatlah mustahil baginya untuk berbohong. Killua menatap mata Gon dan tidak menemukan kebohongan di matanya.

"Tapi kenapa kartu yang tidak di mainkan itu berkurang satu? Apa kau bisa menjelaskan hal itu?" Tanya Killua pada Gon. Gon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Gon kemudian memegang leher belakangnya dan sedikit tersenyum kecut. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi takut sekarang.

"Killua, apa di daerah sini memang dingin? Jujur saja aku mulai takut Killua." Kata Gon memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Gon mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka. Ia tidak melihat ada pohon atau apapun yang bergerak. Hal itu menandakan bahwa tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Killua tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam memandangi langkahnya sendiri.

"Gon, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar cerita tua mengenai permainan kartu?" Killua bertanya pada Gon dengan nada yang aneh di telinga Gon. Gon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu. Killua kemudian mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Katanya, bermain kartu dengan kartu tak bertuan itu pamali loh. Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya tapi entah mengapa aku sepertinya mulai merasa takut. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu Gon. Hanya saja aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Apa kau yakin kau tidak punya kartu joker merah?" Kata Killua pada Gon. Terdengar oleh Gon bahwa sekarang Killua sedang takut karena suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku yakin Killua. Kartuku sangat jelek. Aku bahkan sudah yakin akan kalah pada permainan tadi. Aku juga merasakan takut yang sama denganmu. Karena entah mengapa, sejak tadi aku merasa dingin. Dan apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa kita hanya melewati rumah yang sama sejak tadi?" Gon kemudian memandangi Killua yang menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengamati sekitar mereka. Memang perjalanan hari ini tampak sangat lama. Seharusnya mereka sudah dapat tiba dari tadi.

"Tapi Killua, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku bahwa bermain kartu tanpa tuan itu pamali?" Tanya Gon pada Killua. Suaranya tampak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Karena aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal mistis. Dan aku mulai mempercayainya sekarang." Kata Killua. Gon kemudian menyambar tangan Killua dan berlari secepat mungkin. Killua menyamakan langkahnya dengan Gon dan ikut berlari.

"Ada apa Gon?" Tanya Killua sambil berteriak. Gon hanya menatap lurus sambil terus berlari. Berusaha agar ia dapat berlari lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Killua hanya mengikuti sahabatnya tersebut. Akhirnya rumah Gon terlihat di ujung jalan. Gon langsung tersenyum dan mengajak Killua untuk berlari lebih cepat. Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Gon segera memerintahkan Killua untuk masuk ke rumah. Setelah Killua masuk, Gon mengunci pintu dengan cepat.

"Killua, Gon kenapa kalian pulang terlambat? Apa ada pelajarab tambahan?" Tanya bibi Mito pada mereka berdua. Gon hanya menggeleng dan segera menarik tangan Killua, untuk mengintip dari balik jendela.

"Killua, laki-laki yang tadi itu terus mengejar kita. Itulah alasan kenapa aku berlari." Kata Gon pada Killua. Killua kemudian melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung di depan rumah mereka. Lelaki itu berambut merah dan berwajah seperti badut. Killua sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya ia kenal wajah itu. Tapi di mana?

-OoO-

Pagi ini sangat membosankan. Guru matematika Killua dan Gon tidak dapat mengajar hari ini. Sedangkan guru pengganti terlalu sibuk untuk menyiapkan acara pelantikan ketua osis baru. Semua murid sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang bermain game di ponsel, mencoret-coreti papan, bergosip, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Gon, Killua ayo kita main kartu!" Panggil teman mereka, Kurapika. Killua dan Gon kemudian berjalan menuju meja Kurapika. Di sana, Leorio sudah siap untuk bermain. Mereka akhirnya memulai permainan dengan mengecek kartu mereka. Mata Killua terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan Gon. Jantung mereka seakan berdetak dengan lebih cepat. Di kartu-kartu mereka, mereka dapat melihat orang itu. Mereka melihat orang yang kemarin mengejar mereka. Orang yang sangat mirip dengan Joker. Badut dengan senyuman misterius di kartu setan. Gon dan Killua saling berpandangan. Ketakutan mulai tampak di wajah mereka. Entah mengapa kartu setan itu berada di tangan mereka berdua. Apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan?

BRAAK

Terdengar suara keras dari jendela. Semua murid menoleh ke arah jendela. Namun dengan cepat membalikkan wajah mereka dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Gon juga Killua. Mata mereka membulat sempurna. Mereka tidak kuasa melawan rasa takut mereka. Sekarang, lelaki yang kemarin mengikutinya sedang memandangi mereka dari jendela. Dan yang lebih membuat mereka ngeri, pemuda itu tersenyum licik pada mereka dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke belakang padahal kelas Gon dan Killua berada si lantai 5.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Killua ketakutan. Ia melemparkan kartu yang ia pegang dan duduk memeluk lututnya di sudut ruangan. Semua muri menjadi heran dengan tingkah Killua. Mereka bingung apa yang dapat membuat seorang Killua yang sangat pemberani itu berteriak ketakutan. Kurapika dan Leorio yang merasa bingung kemudian mendatangi Killua.

"Killua ada apa?" Tanya Kurapika lembut. Berusaha menenangkan temannya yang satu ini.

"Di-di sana. Tadi, ada pemuda aneh berwajah joker memandangiku dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah!" Kata Killua dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Kurapika tampak sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Killua, mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu saja. Kami semua tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi ada seekor burung pipit kecil yang sedang di kejar oleh burung gagak menabrak jendela kita." Jelas Kurapika pada Killua. Killua tidak menjadi tenang sedikitpun. Ia terlalu syok melihat joker tadi. Gon kemudian mendekati Killua. Berusaha berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan pada Killua.

"Kurasa hanya kita berdua yang dapat melihatnya, Killua." Bisik Gon pada Killua dan sukses membuat Killua berteriak sekali lagi.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Ini fic horror pertama sends. Kurang seram? Gomen. Tapi sends usahakan bisa lebih seram lagi. Sends jujur orangnya penakut. Mohon Reviewnya! (OwO)/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Stranger

Story by: Sends

Genre: Horror

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Killua berjalan di lorong sekolah. Ia tampak sedang mencari seseorang. Killua memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kekanan. Namun sosok yang di cari-carinya. Ia tampak mulai kesal namun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Tiba-tiba lampu yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya di koridor tersebut berkedap-kedip beberapa kali, namun pada akhirnya, lampu di koridor tersebut padam seutuhnya. Killua tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Di carinya ponselnya dengan cepat dan menyalakan senter ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok orang yang berlari dengan sangat cepat, membuat Killua sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Gon kaukah itu?" Tanya Killua. Namun ia sudah tidak dapat melihat sosok yang tadi di lihatnya. Killua berjalan dengan hati-hati di tengah kegelapan. Ia kemudian memalingkan cepat pandangannya cepat ke seluruh arah, karena mendengar suara aneh yang sangat membuatnya ketakutan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sekolah. Namun secepat apapun ia berlari, pintu keluar tidak kunjung terlihat.

'Kenapa kau tidak mau bermain denganku? Kenapa kau melewatkan giliranku? Kau harus menemaniku bermain mulai sekarang.'

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara asing yang sukses membuat Killua ketakutan. Suara itu terdengar berat dan bergetar. Killua berlari dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok itu. Pemuda berambut merah seperti joker sedang tersenyum licik padanya dengan kuku panjang. Pemuda itu mendekati Killua dan mencekiknya kuat.

"Killua bangun! Kau kenapa Killua?" Teriak Gon pada Killua dan sukses membangunkan Killua dari mimpi buruknya. Killua bangun dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Peluh mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia masih belum dapat membedakan mimpi dan dunia nyata. Gon segera mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya kepada Killua. Dengan segera Killua meneguk habis air yang di berikan oleh Gon padanya.

"Gon, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda Joker yang meneror kita." Kata Killua pada Gon yang sukses membuat Gon bergidik ngeri. Killua kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ia mau kita menemaninya bermain! Apa kau mau bermain sekali lagi?" Tanya Killua sedikit ragu.

"Killua rasanya kita harus bertanya pada Kurapika. Ia sudah banyak melahap buku-buku di perpustakaan dan mungkin saja ia tahu bagaimana cara agar kita dapat keluar dari masalah ini." Jawab Gon pada Killua. Tampaknya untuk saat ini Gon menjadi lebih cerdas dari Killua. Mungkin hal ini di sebabkan karena rasa takut dan syok yang masih melanda Killua. Killua kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali tidur. Ia berharap pagi segera datang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

-OoO-

"Kurapika kau harus menolong kami." Pinta Gon pada Kurapika dengan sangat. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kurapika mengetahui mitos ini. Hanya saja Gon tidak tahu mengapa Kurapika menyembunyikan cara menyelesaikan masalah ini padanya. Gon kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Killua yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong di bangkunya. Gon sangat prihatin melihat Killua yang menderita seperti itu sejak kemarin.

"Gon, aku bukannya tidak ingin membantumu. Hanya saja masalahmu ini sangat berbahaya dan rumit. Aku hanya bisa menyarankanmu untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah kita." Kata Kurapika kepada Gon lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kurapika!" Teriak Gon. Kurapika lalu memalingkan wajahnya pada Gon. "Aku mohon padamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini. Aku hanya ingin menolong Killua. Dia lebih menderita di banding dengan aku!" Lanjut Gon. Kata-kata Gon merupakan tamparan keras pada Kurapika. Hati Kurapika kemudian luluh seketika. Kesetiakawanannya sangatlah besar. Kurapika jadi tergerak untuk menolongnya.

"Ini masalah yang sangat besar dan membahayakan, Gon. Aku tidak mau kita semua menjadi korban. Tapi kalau kau bersikukuh, ikutlah denganku." Jawab Kurapika. Gon kemudian tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Kurapika. Mereka berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Apa kau dapat melihatnya, Gon?" Tanya Kurapika yang berjalan di samping Gon.

"Iya. Dia ada di luar jendela sana. Tapi sudah menghilang beberapa waktu lalu setelah tersenyum licik." Jawab Gon.

"Kau anak yang cukup berani, Gon" Kata Kurapika pada Gon. Sebelum sampai ke perpustakaan, Kurapika dan Gon di kejutkan oleh suara teriakan Killua.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakan Killua membuat Kurapika dan Gon terpaksa berlari dengan cepat kembali ke kelas mereka. Killua tampak ketakutan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jendela kelas mereka dan meracau tak jelas. Tampaknya ia sangat ketakutan. Gon dan Kurapika lalu memapah Killua dan membawanya ikut serta ke perpustakaan. Leorio yang kebingungan dengan kejadian itu kemudian ikut serta bersama ketiga pemuda yang sekarang tengah berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan.

Setibanya mereka di perpustakaan, Kurapika langsung mengambil satu album lusuh yang berada di rak terbawah. Ia membawa album itu ke hadapan teman-temannya dan mulai membuka album itu. Mencari data diri si pria Joker. Ia kemudian mulai bercerita sambil mecari.

"Aku pernah sekali berurusan dengan pria itu. Sebelum aku berteman dengan kalian, aku pernah membaca buku tua kumpulan mitos di perpustakaan ini. Ketika itu aku sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa kita akan memiliki teman apabila bermain kartu dengan bagian kartu yang tak bertuan. Dulu aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman oleh karena itu aku segera mempraktekkan apa yang sudah aku baca." Kata Kurapika panjang lebar dan di simak baik oleh teman-temannya.

-OoO-

Flashback on

Kurapika membagikan kartunya menjadi dua bagian. Dengan semangat ia kemudian menyusun kartu-kartunya. Ia mengeluarkan kartunya kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kartunya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat bahwa di atas kartunya sudah ada kartu lain. Ia sangat gembira karenanya. Sekarang ia tidak sendiri lagi, dan sekarang ia punya teman untuk di ajak bermain. Berhari hari ia bermain bersama 'teman' barunya. Hingga suatu waktu Kurapika dapat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat memekakan telinga. Suara itu bergetar menyeramkan. Dan lagi, suara itu memaksa Kurapika untuk terus menemaninya bermain.

End Flashback

-OoO-

"Dan akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari Joker itu." Kata Kurapika mengakhiri ceritanya. Kurapika lalu menyodorkan album lusuh kepada Gon dan Killua. Leorio hanya ikut memandang album itu. Mata Killua dan Gon terbelalak melihat foto yang ada di album itu.

"Ya, Joker yang meneror kalian adalah alumni sekolah ini. Ia meninggal karena di bullying dan menjadi arwah yang kesepian. Ia tidak dapat memasuki sekolah ini lagi karena sejak arwahnya mengganggu beberapa murid, pihak sekolah segera menyegel sekolah ini." Terang Kurapika. Penjelasan itu membuat Killua sedikit tenang. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa di sekolah ia dapat terhindar dari Joker yang di ketahui bernama Hysoka. "Tapi, segel di kelas kita sudah terbuka sejak kalian memainkan kartu di sana. Aku hanya heran kenapa ia tidak masuk dan mengganggu secara langsung." Lanjut Kurapika.

"Hn, Kurapika. Bagaimana caramu melepaskan diri dari teror Hysoka?" Tanya Killua pada Kurapika.

"Kalian harus mengalahkannya dalam bermain kartu. Satu hal, ia sangat hebat dalam bermain kartu. Namun, ia akan terus mengajakmu bermain hingga kau tidak akan bisa memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan cara mengalahkannya." Kata Kurapika, dan di sambut dengan anggukan kepala dari Gon juga Killua.

"Jadi bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?" Tanya Leorio. Hal itu mengakibatkan sedikit kegaduhan karena Killua dan Gon juga ikut mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"Mudah saja, kita bisa bermain curang. Kita akan berlatih cara bermain curang itu di sini setiap hari. Karena kita tidak bisa melakukannya di kelas." Kata Kurapika lalu di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Killua dan Gon. "Kalian hanya perlu berbicara dengannya dang mengatakan hari kalian akan bertanding. Kalian harus meyakinkannya untuk tidak mengganggu kalian selama tahap persiapan." Lanjut Kurapika.

"Aku yang akan berbicara dengannya." Ujar Gon mantap. Ia telah menyiapkan hatinya untuk ini. Baginya, lebih baik membahayakan diri dari pada melihat sahabatnya menderita. Killua lalu menatap Gon tidak percaya. Namun Gon memandang balik sahabatnya tersebut dan tersenyum penuh semangat. Killua akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai! (OvO) Mohon reviewnya biar Sends bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi. Thanks bagi yang sudah mau mampir membaca fic nista ini. #ditabok


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Stranger

Story by: Sends

Genre: Horror

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Gon berjalan mengitari barisan meja dan bangku kelasnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya beberapa kali ke arah jendela akan tetapi tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berdiri di samping mejanya dan memandang ke arah luar. Langit sudah menggelap beberapa waktu yang lalu tapi ia belum menemukan hal yang di cari. Tiba-tiba Gon mendengar suara aneh dan berasal dari belakangnya. Iapun menoleh. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia dapat menemukan hal yang di carinya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Hysoka," Kata Gon pada sesosok tubuh jangkung yang sekarang menatap lurus ke arah matanya. Mata itu membulat sempurna ke arah Gon lalu kemudian melembut. Hysoka tampak tersenyum dengan sangat licik dan kemudian membuka mulutnya hendak membalas kata-kata Gon.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan perundingan kecil, Hysoka," Kata Gon menyela Hysoka "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding kartu? Waktunya minggu depan di kelas ini, sepulang sekolah." Lanjut Gon pada Hysoka. Terlihat Hysoka sedikit berpikir dan selanjutnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, sebelum waktunya, jangan pernah mengganggu kami. Maksudku adalah aku dan Killua." Lanjut Gon tanpa memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun kepada Hysoka untuk berbicara. Gon kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Langkah Gon kemudian terhenti ketika Hysoka muncul di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu sebentar anak muda. Kau berani menantangku? Lalu kalau aku menang? Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Hysoka dengan nada merendahkan. Hysoka memandang Gon dengan tatapan mengerikan sambil menggerakkan kukunya yang panjang. Hysoka kemudian menggerakkan kuku jarinya yang panjang dan tajam menyentuh dagu Gon.

"Aku akan menemanimu bermain kartu selama yang kau mau. Tapi jangan sekali-kali mengganggu Killua." Jawab Gon mantap. Ia kemudian menghempaskan kuku tangan Hysoka yang menyentuh dagunya sehingga meninggalkan luka goresan kecil. Hysoka hanya memandang Gon yang berlalu dari hadapannya lalu menghilang entah kemana.

-OoO-

"Lakukan gerakan seperti ini lalu begini. Dengan begitu akan mengecoh lawan saat membagikan kartu. Kemudian pastikan kartu yang kau inginkan berada di tangan kalian. Ingat sisipkan kartu cadangan kalian di sini." Terang Kurapika pada Gon dan Killua. Leorio hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kau hanya bisa menang melawan Hysoka dengan cara curang seperti ini. Tampaknya mudah tapi memerlukan latihan sedikit. Dan kita akan melakukan latihan setiap hari di sini." Lanjut Kurapika kemudian di tanggapi dengan anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Kurapika, kalau tidak di coba sekarang, kami akan kalah nanti. Ayo mulai sekarang." Kata Killua bersemangat. Gon dan Leorio lalu mengangguk setuju. Kurapika kemudian memberikan kartu kepada Gon dan memintanya untuk membagikan kartu-kartunya. Mereka lalu mulai bermain. Permainan sudah berakhir dan tentu saja di menangkan oleh Gon yang memegang kartu cadangannya.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku yakin bisa menang dari Hysoka." Seru Killua dengan wajah cerianya yang biasa. Wajah ceria yang sudah beberapa waktu ini tidak terlihat karena di selimuti ketakutan besar. Ketakutan yang di sebabkan oleh teror Hysoka. Joker mengerikan yang bergentayangan. Mendengar hal itu, Kurapika sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi ragu.

"Kenapa Kurapika? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Leorio. Ia tahu betul kalau Kurapika sekarang sedang cemas. Leorio menatap Kurapika yang memang menunjukkan ekspresi cemas dan ragu sejak Killua mengucapkan kata-katanya yang begitu yakin.

"Aku, hanya takut Hysoka akan mengetahui trik ini. Karena, trik ini sudah sangat lazim dan aku pernah menggunakannya sekali ketika bermain bersamanya. Hanya saja kali itu aku baru saja mempelajari tekniknya dan aku tidak melakukannya dengan sempurna dan dia mengetahuinya." Kata Kurapika. Killua dan Gon lalu saling berpandangan sejenak. Setelah itu memandang Kurapika dengan senyum manis andalah mereka.

"Tenang saja Kurapika. Kalaupun ketahuan, kami akan melakukannya dengan cara kami masing-masing." Kata Killua dengan santai. Entah mengapa kata-kata singkat itu dapat membuat Kurapika senang. Kurapika menyadari bahwa sekarang Killua sudah tidak takut lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di takutkan oleh Kurapika. Semua akan berjalan dengan baik. Kurapika percaya pada kedua sahabatnya ini.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Mereka sudah mempelajari banyak trik untuk mengecoh lawan dalam bermain kartu. Gon dan Killua harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka hari ini. Tepat hari ini, sepulang sekolah, mereka harus berhadapan dengan Hysoka. Sang Joker meresahkan yang sempat membuat mereka takut. Mereka terdiam di bangku mereka. Penjelasan guru mereka tidak di indahkan. Mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, bel berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa kelas akan segera di bubarkan dan semua murid dapat kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tapi tidak sekarang bagi Killua dan Gon.

"Kami pulang duluan Killua, Gon. Aku tahu kalian pasti bisa." Kata Kurapika pada Gon lalu berbalik dan segera berlari pulang. Sekarang Killua dan Gon menunggu di ruang kelas. Mereka membagikan kartu mereka, menyisakan satu bagian kartu tanpa tuan di pinggiran kiri. Mereka merapikan kartunya. Ketika menoleh ke arah meja, mereka sedikit terkejut karena kartu tiga telah tergeletak di meja. Mereka saling memandang dan menganggukkan kepalanya hampir bersamaan.

"Permainan di mulai." Kata Killua.

-OoO-

Permainan sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Namun kedua lelaki tampak serius memandangi kartu-kartu yang ada di genggaman mereka. Secara mengejutkan Joker yang sedari tadi bermain bersama mereka menampakkan dirinya.

"Hai, kawan. Sekarang giliranku." Kata Joker misterius bernama Hysoka, dan menurunkan kartunya. Killua tersenyum singkat lalu menurunkan kartunya.

"King hati. Kau Kalah, Hysoka." Kata Killua pada Hysoka dengan nada mengintimidasi. Hysoka kemudian tersenyum kecut. Lalu tertawa dengan keras. Killua dan Gon di buat keheranan karenanya. Mereka lalu saling berpandangan.

"Apa kau yakin itu kartu terakhirmu, anak muda?" Kata Hysoka tajam. "Keluarkan kartu yang kau sembunyikan itu. Aku memerintahkanmu."

Killua lalu mengeluarkan kartu yang ia sembunyikan. Kemudian menatap tajam kepada Hysoka. "Kau memaksaku, kawan." Hysoka lalu memasang ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka kartu yang di sembunyikan Killua sebenarnya bukanlah kartu yang sedang mereka mainkan melainkan kartu pelajar yang ia selipkan sedari tadi.

"Aku kalah. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi." Kata Hysoka Lalu menghilang entah kemana. Namun suara tawanya masih dapat terdengar samar-samar. Killua dan Gon kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega dan bergegas pulang.

-OoO-

"Killua, kenapa menyembunyikan kartu pelajar tadi?" Tanya Gon pada sahabatnya Killua. Killua lalu memandang Gon sambil mengunggingkan senyumnya yang ceria, sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah mereka.

"Aku hanya iseng saja. Soalnya aku ingin tahu seberapa pintar Hysoka itu." Jawab Killua sambil tertawa. Gon lalu menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang sebernarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Aku mau mengakui sesuatu Killua, sebenarnya yang aku sembunyikan juga bukan kartu yang kita mainkan. Tapi kartu kredit bibi Mito yang tertinggal di tasku sejak kemarin." Ujar Gon. Tawa mereka lalu meledak bersama.

Killua dan Gon lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumah. Setelah mesuk ke dalam rumah, Killua dan Gon mendengar teriakan bibi Mito dari dapur dan bergegas menuju dapur.

"Killua, Gon, ayo ikut kami bermain kartu. Nenek dan bibi telah menyiapkan kartu kalian. Sayang sekali kalian melewatkan satu permainan." Kata bibi Mito. Raut wajah kedua pemuda lalu berubah seketika.

"Tidaaaaaaaak!" Teriak Killua dan Gon ketika melihat Hysoka dan seorang wanita berambut ungu menduduki bangku yang seharusnya di siapkan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

Selesai. Maaf kalau tidak seram dari awal sampai akhir. Mohon reviewnya. (OwO)(


End file.
